Saisei o Erabu
by Aoi Ageha
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang geisha terkenal yang terlibat cinta terlarang dengan Naruto yang seorang Hokage.Bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka? Pairing: NaruxHina


Yuuhuuu…(joget ala penari balet lemeng)

Ni fic pertama Aoi-chan….!(Akhirnyya jadi jugaa,gak diteror lg dh ma uru n dhitta,selamet2…)

Jadi maklumin y kalau masih byk kesalahan n gaje bgt…

Mohon Bntuannya Minna-saaan….!

**Summary:**Hinata seorang geisha yang mengalami cinta terlarang dengan Naruto yang seorang hokage! Pairing: NaruxHina

**Disclaimer: **Tetap milik abangku trcinta, Mas ashi Kishimoto!

**Saisei o Erabu (Memilih Terlahir Kembali)**

**Chapter 1**

Di suatu kedai di Konohagakure…

_Treeng…treeng…_

Suara alunan _shamisen _menyerbaki udara dingin malam itu, seharum yang memainkannya…

_Treeng...treeng…_

Harmoninya siap merasuki siapa saja yang mendengarnya, begitu anggun…

Gadis itu…

Gadis yang duduk bersimpuh dengan jemarinya yang terus menari…

Gadis dengan rambut indigo dan berkimono merah yang menawan…

Terus menampilkan gemulai tubuhnya dan keahliannya pada semua orang…

Penampilannya selalu membuat insan tercekat…

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton menghiasi akhir permainannya…

'_Istri di malam hari' _begitukah orang-orang biasa menyebutnya?

Para geisha…

Begitu pula gadis itu…

Ya…

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata , ia adalah seorang geisha yang saat ini sedang dipuji-puja para pria, entah itu dari kalangan rakyat biasa hingga para petinggi di Konohagakure. Hinata tadinya adalah seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat dan terpandang.

**FLASHBACK**

_Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki perusahaan sukses yang dikelola oleh ayah Hinata. Tapi kejayaan itu tak abadi, sejak 'korupsi' yang dilakukan Neji, kakaknya. Perusahaan itu menjadi bangkrut, ibu Hinata jatuh sakit karena beban pikiran yang telalu berat dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir di saat ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-10._

_Tak lama setelah kematian ibunya, ayah Hinata bunuh diri karena terlilit banyak hutang, sementara si 'tersangka' Neji, telah menghilang entah kemana sambil membawa semua harta keluarga Hyuuga._

_Hinata menjadi yatim piatu, dan kemudian dijual ke rumah Okiya (rumah geisha), lagi-lagi karena hutang ayahnya. Paras cantik, tutur kata dan gerak tubuh yang lemah lembut membuatnya tak sulit diterima di Okiya Yamanaka yang terkenal._

_Sejak saat itu Hinata dibimbing menjadi seorang geisha…_

_Dan sekarang ia menjadi geisha nomor 1 di usianya yang baru 15 tahun…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" Tanya lelaki berambut kuning yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata.

"Kau tak tahu?!" ujar Ino selaku okaa-san di Okiya Hinata, bingung.

"Aku baru pertama kali pergi ke kedai minum seperti ini, jadi mana aku tahu siapa dia!" ucap lelaki itu sewot.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, Rokudaime-sama! Dialah geisha yang paling terkenal di Konohagakure!" jawab Ino gak mau kalah sewotnya.

"Hinata-chan ya…, gadis yang manis," kata lelaki itu melembut, seketika melupakan amarahnya.

"Yah, begitulah" Ino tersenyum puas.

"Aku jadi ingin menyapanya," ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang sendirian, dan menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut. Ino hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Tangan hangatnya membuat Hinata tersentak dan berpaling kearah lelaki itu.

"Ah… Rokudaime-sama!" ucap Hinata gelagapan sambil membungkuk padanya.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, dan kau tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu" ujarnya santai.

Hinata lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, mata lavendernya menatap mata 'samudera' milik Naruto dengan tatapan teduh penuh rasa takjub. Naruto juga menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama. Mereka saling memandang.

Lama, lama sekali…

"Ah, namamu Hinata kan?!" ucap Naruto mencairkan suasana.

"I… iya… Roku uhm maksudku, Na… Naruto" Hinata gelagapan, wajahnya memerah.

"Permainan shamisenmu indah sekali, Hinata! Aku menyukainya!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, senyum 'khas' nya.

"Terimakasih," jawab Hinata.

"Aah… baiklah, aku harus kembali, masih banyak kerjaan di kantor Hokage" ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar kedai, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei Ino, lain kali kau boleh mengajakku ke kedai ini lagi, kombanwa!" Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Ino tak menggubris perkataan Naruto, ia langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih membatu.

"Hinata, Rokudaime-sama bicara apa saja padamu?" tanya Ino dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Ah, okaa-san. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia suka permainan shamisenku" Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Kau yakin tak berbohong padaku, Hinata?" Ino mendekatkannya wajahnya dengan tampang jutek.

"I… iya okaa-san, aku tak bohong" Hinata menggeleng meyakinkan Ino kalau dia tidak berbohong.

"Kau tahu kan, kau ini seorang geisha. Kau tak bisa dengan bebas mencintai siapapun" Wajah Ino semakin mendekat.

"Termasuk dengan Rokudaime-sama! Derajatnya berbeda denganmu! Kau harus janji, hubunganmu dengannya tak lebih dari seorang geisha dan kliennya! Mengerti?!" Tegas Ino pada Hinata.

"Mengerti… okaa-san" Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita pulang ke Okiya!" Teriaknya sambil menarik jemari Hinata untuk keluar dari kedai itu.

……….00000……….

Malamnya, semua penghuni Okiya telah larut dalam mimpi mereka. Hinata tak dapat memejamkan matanya, ia terus memikirkan Naruto. Ia beranjak dari 'futon' nya untuk menyalakan satu lilin dan mengambil sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam yang sudah usang dari lemari.

Ia duduk di tepi jendela dan menaruh lilin itu di depannya, ia lalu membuka buku kecil itu, yang merupakan diary-nya yang selalu ia sembunyikan di lemari tadi. Semua masalah dan isi hatinya selama ini, tertulis di diary itu. Di dalam buku itu ada sepotong arang yang digunakannya untuk menulis. Ia pun mulai menuliskan suara hatinya saat ini.

_"Rabu, 15 Oktober Tahun Showa 10_

_Ibu…_

_Selama hampir lima tahun Hinata menjadi seorang geisha, baru pertama kali Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki._

_Lelaki itu adalah Naruto, dia saat ini adalah seorang Hokage._

_Dia tadi mengajakku bicara, dekaat sekali…_

_Aku baru pertama kali melihat Rokudaime-sama dari jarak sedekat ini, karena ia baru pertama kali berkunjung ke kedai-kedai minum._

_Dan tadi ia memujiku…!_

_Dia menyukai pertunjukanku!_

_Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan suaranya, dan senyumannya…_

_Apakah aku jatuh cinta?_

_Bagaimana jika itu benar?_

_Ibu, Hinata butuh nasehat darimu…"_

Hinata lalu menutup diary-nya itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ditiupnya lilin itu hingga padam, lalu ia kembali ke futonnya dan merapatkan selimutnya hingga menutupi leher jenjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menghadapi kisah apa yang akan menantinya di esok hari.

_**End Chapter 1**_

Haduuh….haduuh….

Bener2 gaje!

Aoi-chan hanya menulis apa adanya yang terlintas di otak bebelku ni…

Jadi skali lgi maaph klo penulisannya belum benar…(sok imut).

Makasih untuk Dhitta yg udah ngenalin fic dan Uru yg dengan sbarnya membantu Aoi-chan, walaupun lemeng!

Dan Hime (suketi) Fic nie Aoi buat untuk Hime-chan!

RnR Please ??


End file.
